Fuz z
by Capital-C
Summary: This is a Loonatics episode in written format. It’s something I wrote to help myself get past a writing block.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. I don't pretend to own Loonatics Unleashed. And I'm not making any money off this story.

Note- Any lines that are different from the ones found in the actual episode, have been changed deliberately. However, most of the lines will remain unchanged.

In a house located on a quiet residential street, a man and his wife sat comfortably on their large dark purple couch, watching a news program. An odd looking man of minimal stature was on the screen in front of them, being interviewed by a significantly taller woman.

"Professor Zane, why do you think all of Acmetropolis is clamoring for one of your new bio-pets?" The blond haired woman conducting the interview asked.

"Well who could resist such a loveable, soft, playful creature?" Professor Zane replied as the camera zoomed in on the bio-pet he held in his right hand. "Every household should have a fuz-z." He said as he raised the tiny creature to level with his face. Then the broadcast cut a positively nauseating advertisement for fuz-zs.

"Fuz-z s are cool, fuz-zs are sweat. Take 'em to your school for your friends to meet. When you wanna cuddle they'll show you how. Gotta get a fuz-z right now."

Elsewhere in the house, at the same moment that the commercial was concluding. A young boy roughly ten to twelve years old, was sitting in bed, happily cuddling with his own bio-pet.

An undetermined time later, the boy was busy stuffing himself with some form of chocolate. He happened to notice that his fuz-z's tongue was sticking out, and he decided to offer some to the disgusting little creature.

"Hay, you want a snack?" The boy asked as he picked up one of the unopened chocolates. Then he proceeded to rip open the chocolate wrapper, and take a bite of the chocolate inside before giving some to his fuz-z.

The detestable little creature squealed with delight at the taste of chocolate, then the boy picked it up and placed it beside his pillow.

"I love you fuz-z. You're my best friend." The boy said as he pet the little abomination. Then he pulled the covers over himself, not bothering to clear away the crumbs of chocolate, the chocolate wrappers, the empty boxes, the unopened chocolate bars. Or even, the half eaten chocolate bars. Man this kid was a slob.

Anyway, he pet the little mongrel again. Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Again, an undetermined time later, the boy awoke to find that his bio-pet was missing.

"Huh, where'd my fuz-z go?" The little punk whined. Then he saw the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. And most likely would ever see. A large glowing eyed monster stood at the foot of his bed, ready to devour him at any moment.

His survival instincts promptly kicked in and he rushed out of the room, literally diving and rolling into the hallway.

He watched as the door to his bedroom automatically closed behind him, then he placed himself against it, as if to hold it shut.

Without warning, three of the creature's many claws came crashing through the door, just barely missing the boy. Realizing that the door would soon be gone, he took off running towards the living room.

"Mom, dad, run!" He shouted when he saw his parents. They looked and saw what he was running from, and less than a second later, they too were on the run.

"Let's go! Come on son!" His dad shouted as they all made a dash for the front door. They all somehow managed to make it outside without sustaining any injury, but they weren't safe just yet. The persistent beast abruptly came bursting through the doorway with a thunderous crash, sending dust and debris flying everywhere.

The raging beast scanned the area in search of it's prey, but didn't manage to spot them before they had already reached their car. The creature immediately lunged at the vehicle, but the car sped away just in time to avoid it's grip. The creature pursued, but quickly gave up upon the realization that it was clearly outmatched in speed. With it's original targets gone, the creature turned it's attention elsewhere, and continued it's rampage.


	2. Chapter 2

My apologies for not updating sooner. I tried, but I was not able to do so due to certain technical difficulties.

On a separate note, I don't actually hate Fuz-zs. I just happen to enjoy calling them names. A lot. A whole lot. I also happen to enjoy laughing maniacally while I do it. :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Chapter Two

With a smug grin on his face, Ace stood ready for the next assault. Three small objects resembling flying saucers unexpectedly appeared from one side. He destroyed two with an optic blast, causing an explosion that knocked the third off course.

A fourth approached, targeting his legs. He jumped to avoid it, then fired an optic blast at three new targets. He managed to hit one with the first shot, then he fired again and hit another. He dodged the one that he didn't hit, but more followed. He jumped and landed on top of the first, then drew his sword and began leaping from one to another as he slashed at the ones that came within sticking distance. With one last jump, he propelled himself considerably higher than before, and destroyed one of the targets with a kick. Next he turned in mid air and destroyed another with an optic blast. He destroyed five more with his sword as he descended to the floor, then used a kick to destroy another shortly after landing. He dodged two others that came close to hitting him, then he put away his sword and launched himself into air with a running leap.

He blew away three more of the targets mid flip, then landed on his feet.

"Combat simulation over." A computerized voice announced a second or so later.

Ace proceeded to power down. Then the automatic door behind him came open with a metallic whooshing sound.

"Hay! look what I got." Lex said as she entered the room showing off her new fuz-z.

"In a sec, Lex." Ace said. Then he turned to face her, and casually stamped on the edge of one of the destroyed saucer like objects. The force sent it flying up to meet a haywire saucer that the computer had failed to deactivate. They both exploded on impact.

With that done, Ace approached to see whatever it was that Lexi wanted to show him. At roughly the same moment, Slam happened to enter the room. He noticed the little fuzz ball in Lexi's hand and started licking his lips. Ace saw this, and immediately realized what was about to happen. But there was no time to say anything. Slam was already making a dive for the little snack sized creature.

"Whoa, no eating my pet." Lex said as she moved out of Slams path just in time.

Missing his target, Slam crashed into a large laser canon that Tech and Rev were working on. The laser came on line and started to turn.

"Watch it Slam. I'm trying to work here." Tech said without looking up from his work. Then the rear of the laser cannon struck him in the back, sending him tumbling to the floor. He **_somehow _**managed to land in the laser's path, but it's own movement caused it to come unplugged before it got a chance to slice him in half.

With the immediate danger gone, the others continued their conversation like **_nothing _**had just happened.

"What's that? You bought a new cottontail?" Ace asked.

"No, it's a fuz-z. Only the coolest trend to ever hit Acmetropolis." Lex said.

"Yeah? What do ya hit it with?" Ace asked.

"You don't hit it. You love it." Lex said. "She'll be whatever you want her to be. A glove. A choker. A cuddle walker."

"Hold it right there sister." Danger said from the doorway. Then he leapt over to Lexi.

"How'd you get a hold of one of these anyway? He asked as he took the bio pet she was holding. "My fuz-z's been on backorder for weeks."

Uninterested in what Danger was saying, Lexi reached for the bio-pet.

"Are you sure this one isn't supposed to be…,mine?" Danger asked as he moved the fuz-z, preventing her from taking it back. Then he noticed Slam approaching and moved it again. While his attention was still focused on keeping the fuz-z away from Slam, Lexi managed to snatch it back.

"Back off, duck! Zozo, is mine." Lex said somewhat forcefully. Danger laughed in response.

"Zozo?" Danger asked.

"You're not going too believe this one Loonatics." Zodavia said as a monitor displaying her face lowered from the ceiling. "There's a situation in south Acmetropolis that requires your special attention. A residential zone in the forth quadrant seems to have a giant spider problem."

"Didn't they just spray for giant spiders last week?" Ace asked somewhat jokingly.

"The family involved in the incident barely escaped with their lives, Ace." Zodavia said to reinforce the seriousness of the matter.

"Any information on the creature involved in the incident?" Tech asked. "Species, origin perhaps?" He asked.

"Unknown, and unknown." Zodavia replied.

"Forget where it came from. Where's it going?" Danger asked. "It's not coming here, is it?"

"The idea was for you to go there, Danger Duck." Zodavia said in a tone that dripped with contempt.

"Ugh, must we?" Danger asked.

"I'll transfer the coordinates in transit." Zodavia said, disregarding his statement. "Zodavia out." She said as the screen displaying her face went blank.

"She gets to go out, and we get to battle mutant spiders." Ace said. "Nice, let's jet." He said. And a few moments later, they were all setting off on their jetpacks.

Tech, Danger, Slam, and Rev were the first out. Ace and Lexi were about follow, but the freakish creature on Lexi's wrist suddenly caught Ace's attention. He was none too pleased by it's presence, and grabbed her by the arm.

"Nah. Maybe loose the wristband, Lex." Ace said as he examined the little abomination on her wrist.

"I don't wanna leave her here by herself. She can be our mascot." Lex said.

"How about…no?" Ace said flatly.

"Fine." Lex said as she pulled the nasty little thing off her wrist. Then she sat the little bug eyed beastie on a nearby table, while Ace took off on his jetpack. She paused as the little pink fuzz ball looked up at her with it's beady little eyes, and she felt sorry for it.

"Aw, you'll be lonely, won't you?" She said. Then she looked back as if to make sure no one was watching.

Ace was clearly too far away to notice anything at that point, so she went ahead and scooped up her fuz-z. Then she took off after Ace and the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Alrighty." Ace said as he and the others sped through the city on their jetpacks. "According to Zodavia's readings, we should be able to spot the itsy-bitsy spider, right about…"

Before Ace could finish his sentence, the creature they were looking for abruptly came bursting through the side of a building with explosive force.

"now." Ace said, finishing his sentence.

"Whoa! Look at that thing! It has three--wait. Four…five legs!" Danger exclaimed. Then the mammoth sized creature smacked him away like a bug.

"Uh, make that six legs." Ace said as he and Tech continued to gawk at the creature. Meanwhile, Slam deactivated his jetpack and landed, preparing to engage the creature.

He went into a spin and charged up behind the creature, grabbing hold of one of it's legs in an attempt to slow it down. The creature raised it's leg, causing him to loose his grip on it's ankle and dangle from the side of it's foot. It then proceeded to stamp it's foot down, pounding him into the pavement.

The creature raised it's foot again, ready to finish him off with a stomp many times more powerful than the first. However, Rev managed to swoop in and snatch him out of it's path just in time.

The stomp that was meant for Slam, produced a long narrow fissure down the center of the rode upon impact.

"Uh, slight pothole problemo." Ace said as he watched the crack work it's way towards the bridge at the end of the street.

The creature charged down the street towards the bridge, nearly crushing a driver who stopped and abandoned his vehicle when he saw it coming.

That's when Lexi showed up, slightly late due to being the last one to leave the tower.

"Gross, can we get the day off?" Lex asked upon seeing the creature.

"Heroes don't get the day off. It's rescue time." Ace said. "Slam, let's give our friend a little help. What do ya say?" He asked.

Slam grunted, understanding what Ace was getting at. Then he activated his jetpack and charged towards the creature. He grabbed hold of one of it's legs again. But that time, he pulled the creature forward. Instead of pulling in the opposite direction it was facing.

"Hay itsy-bitsy, I'm over here." Rev taunted as he flew around the creature's head to keep it distracted from resisting Slam. "Do you ever shave those legs?" He asked as Slam continued to pulled the creature onto the bridge.

"We've got to contain this monster now." Tech said. Then he raised his arms and activated his magnetic powers. "Clear the bridge, Ace. Then remove the four bolts in each column." He said as he demonstrated on the first column using his magnetic powers.

"You got it, Tech." Ace said. Then he melted the second column using a concentrated optic blast.

While he was busy with that, Lexi started taking out the support cables with her brain blasts.

Next, Ace began cutting away at the points where the bridge connected to the street using his optic blast. Meanwhile, Slam and Rev continued to battle the creature.

"That's it." Ace said once the bridge was ready to give way. "Now let's lock him up." He said as he positioned himself on top of the bridge and started using the thrust from his jetpack to push down on it. Tech and Lexi quickly joined him.

"Clear out everybody." Ace called to Slam and Rev. Then they vacated the bridge shortly before it dropped, kicking up a large dust cloud in it's wake.

As the dust cloud created by the bridge's impact cleared, Ace immediately noticed that the makeshift cage they had just created was somehow empty.

"You have got to be kidding me. How did it get outta there?" Ace asked no one in particular. Then he and the others landed on the sunken bridge to investigate.

"Very impressive. Itsy-bitsy go by-by." Lex said after a quick look around.

"There's gotta be an explanation." Tech said.

"Alright! I don't believe it!" Danger said, catching everyone's attention. "Check it out! I found a fuz-z!" He said as he showed off the bizarre looking creature. "And this one, is mine." He added.

"Now I've got my very own superhero sidekick." He said as he approached the others. "How about it, Wonderfluff?" He asked as he pet the hairy little monster. Then he laughed, deciding that he liked the sound of the name he had just given the little beastie. "Yeah, that works." He said. Then Ace abruptly snatched the fuz-z out of his hand.

"Excuse me?" Danger asked, clearly sounding upset. Ace merely ignored his complaint, and continued as if he hadn't said a word.

"Hmm. Big spider beast pulls a disappearing act, and we find a hard to get bio-pet in it's place." Ace said. "What are the odds?" He asked.

"Hmm. About 4,027,867 to one." Tech replied, though the question was clearly rhetorical.

"Hmm. Kinda high on the coincidence meter, don't ya think?" Ace asked.

"Oh come on, you're not trying to pin this one on Wonderfluff, are you?" Danger asked.

"Until we come up with something better… yeah." Ace replied. Then he took out some kind of high-tech specimen jar thingy, and placed the fuz-z inside. How he expected to keep the little monster inside without any lid to speak of, I do not know.

"Zozo." Lex said abruptly. Then she walked away from the rest of the group, and opened her backpack/jetpack to check on Zozo.

"Aw, how could anyone think bio-pets are anything but sweet?" She asked as she coddled the little creature. Then the traitorous little beastie suddenly wriggled away from her.

"Zozo, come back here. Zozo." She called in a whispered tone as her fuz-z bounced over to Danger, then hopped into his backpack.

The fuz-z that Ace was holding in the amazing lidless jar, **_somehow _**managed to escape. Then it too hopped into Danger's backpack.

"Sorry. Guess they like me better." Danger said. "Now I have two superhero sidekicks. How cool is that?" He asked.

"Ya had to bring the fuzz." Ace said as he threw Lexi a disapproving glance. Then they both noticed the strange sounds coming from Danger's backpack.

"Uh, there's a party going on inside your backpack." Lex said.

"Oh. I never go out in the field without some chocolate Ab-inducer bars." Danger said. "They must be really hungry." He said. Then he took the two fuz-z's out of his backpack.

"Hay, what's this?" Danger asked as the little beasties eyes started glowing.

The next thing he knew, the two little creatures were starting to sprout sharp little legs. "Ouch!" He said as the new appendages jabbed him in the hand, causing him to drop both fuz-zs. The two little creatures hit the ground and began sprouting sharp little teeth. Lexi and Danger looked on with stunned expressions.

"Zozo?" Lex said.

"Wonderfluff?" Danger said.

Then the two little monsters started to grow like mad, sprouting even more extra limbs as they did. Soon they were enormous three eyed beasts that towered over the Loonatics.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I'm not so sure Wonderfluff has had all his shots." Danger said. "Anybody wanna buy a bio-pet cheep?" He asked as he looked back at his teammates.

"Duck!" Ace shouted, pointing towards the mutated bio-pets.

"What?" Danger asked, thinking that Ace was merely calling his name. Then he realized a bit too late that Zozo was attacking. The pink monster back handed him, sending him flying.

Wonderfluff came at Ace with it's claws. He back flipped away in time to avoid the attack, then the brown creature attempted to stomp him. He jumped out of the way. It turned and attempted to stomp him again. He dodged that as well. But he wasn't able to avoid the next attack. With a swing of it's mighty claws, the creature smacked him so hard that the force embedded him in a concrete wall, upside down.

"Smacked down by a fuzz ball? You realize, of course, this means war." Ace said. Then jumped off the wall, and into a battle stance. "Hit it, Loonatics!" He commanded, ready to dish out some serious punishment.

"Wait!" Lex said as she grabbed his arm.

"Hay! what gives?" Ace asked.

"That's Zozo." Lex said. "Be gentle with her. She's had a rough day." She pleaded, clearly working Ace's last nerve. Then her so called pet tried to eat them both. They jumped out of it's way just in time, causing it to graze the wall instead. Then Slam charged in with what I think might be his thunder mode activated.

Zozo stopped him cold and snatched him off the ground with her two largest hands. Then brought him closer, ready to chomp down on his head. Fortunately for Slam, the continued use of his powers had stirred up some rather large chunks of concrete. And one of the bigger peaces came crashing into Zozo's head, causing her to drop him.

Next it was Rev's turn. He charged in and flew around the Zozo's legs at high speeds, confusing her, and nearly causing her to stumble. Then Danger appeared and took over from there.

"Here Zozo, catch." Danger said as he formed, then threw two power orbs at Zozo's feet.

The two orbs exploded into a mass of sticky tar upon impact. Zozo struggled to free her feet, but wound up loosing her balance and falling over instead. Then Danger powered down, while Slam charged in for another attack.

"Slam! Wait!" Lex cried.

Slam stopped and turned in confusion. And at the same moment, Wonderfluff ceased his attack as well.

The brown creature suddenly seemed to be in pain. It appeared confused for a moment. Then it roared in pain once again, just before shrinking back to his original form and hopping back to Danger. A second or so later, Zozo returned to normal as well. Then hopped back to Lexi.

"What's gotten into theses powder puffs?" Ace asked, sounding just a bit annoyed.

"Something powerful." Zodavia replied as her face appeared on an electronic billboard on top of a building.

"Yeah. Powerful, but easy to get a hold of." Ace said.

"The boy involved in the first incident reportedly fed his fuz-z a whole stash of chocolate candy before going to bed." Zodavia said said as Ace and the others flew up to the billboard on their jetpacks.

"And our fuz-zs ate Duck's chocolate." Lex chimed in.

"Professor Zane's laboratory is located in the seventh quadrant. Just east of the industrial center. Perhaps it would be wise to consult him on this matter." Zodavia said.

"Hopefully he knows a way to curve these little hairballs sweet tooth." Ace said. "Cause Acmetropolis is crawlin' with 'em."

"It is going to take a miracle to gather up all these fuz-zs. I can grab about half of 'em. But we're gonna need something really amazing to get the rest of 'em" Rev said.

"I'm sure Tech has a few toys we can use." Ace said. Then it was back to the tower for the Loonatics

"I give you, the X-ovac-2400-X." Tech said as he unveiled what appeared to be a jet of some kind at first sight.

"Wow, Tech." Ace said as he examined it.

"It's the ultimate urban vacuum." Tech said with pride. Slam grunted something or other, sounding impressed

"Now what in the world made you come up with this?" Ace asked.

"Try eating with Slam. Not pretty." Tech said. Slam sneered at him in response. Then Rev suddenly came racing by, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Power capacity capability zero to sixty in three seconds flat. Twin visonic gravity centers and programmable rolling suction. It also comes with a bio-signature tracking beam that can target and retrieve just a fuz-z, and not innocent bystanders. Oh, ya gotta love that, huh? It'll be so rockin this lab." Rev said as he zipped around the X-ovac.

"I get it. So you're sayin this invention really sucks. Fuz-zs, that is." Ace said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Loonatics, let's jet." Ace said. Then he turned to Lex and Danger. "Lexi, you and Duck go warn this Zane guy. He could be in danger from his own creations. The rest of us will work on roundin up the fur balls that are still out there." He said. Then they were off.

An undetermined time later, Danger and Lexi arrived outside professor Zane's laboratory. The lights were all down, and the structure appeared to be abandoned.

"Looks like no one's home." Danger said.

"No, someone's in there. I can here breathing inside." Lex said. Then she continued towards the building.

"Show off." Danger said. Then he followed her to the entrance.

"Hello? Professor Zane?" Lex called as they entered the darkened laboratory. "We've come about your bio-pets. We have reason to believe that they're very very…"

Before Lexi could finish her sentence, the sight of three monster fuz-zs interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, looks like they've already had their chocolate today." Danger said somewhat casually.

"I hope that's all they crave." Lex said.

"Not only do they love chocolate," Came the voice of Professor Zane from behind, instantly grabbing Lexi and Danger's attention. "they also have a taste for **_duck_**, and rabbit." Zane continued as he turned on the lights. "And guess what, it's feeding time!" He said gleefully. Then his demented laughter filled the room.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Acmetropolis. Ace and the others were busy dealing the fuz-z infestation.

"Vacuum capacity, good. Suction, stable." Tech said as he checked the X-ovac's instruments.

"How ya doin back there Slam?" Ace asked over his wrist-com. Slam grunted something or other in reply as he continued to operate the vacuum thingy.

On the ground, Rev was busy grabbing up as many fuz-zs as he could from various pedestrians.

"Excuse me. Coming through Coming through." Rev said as he raced down the street, snatching up bio-pets.

"Whoa, what was that?" Asked a dumfounded boy.

"Do you mind if I barrow this for a while?" Rev asked after confiscating fuz-zs from another a group of pedestrians. Then he zipped over to four particularly confused looking bystanders.

"Sorry, this is a no fuzz zone." He said. Then he sped off in search of more fuz-zs.

Soon, the city was nearly clear of the fuz-z menace. But not completely. A single girl had managed to conceal her bio-pet behind her back as the Loonatics raced by. However, she didn't remain unnoticed for long .

"Hmm, picking up something on my internal sensor." Rev said shortly after passing the girl. "Yes, there's one remaining bio-pet." He said as he locked onto it's location. Then he zipped over to the girl.

"Hello. Maybe you should think about getting a cat instead if you really want something to cuddle with." Rev said as he snatched the bio-pet. "They're just as cute and furry. But of course, cats don't do tricks, and can be so prickly. So if you don't mind, bye!" He said. Then he was off again.

"Mission accomplished." Ace said. "How are things on your end, Lex?" He asked over his wrist-com. No reply came. He tried again. "Lex?" He said, again waiting for a reply. There was none. "I got a bad feeling." He said to Tech. Then he turned the X-ovac around and started back towards the tower. "Let's ditch the fuzz balls for now, Tech, and bug out." He said. Then they dropped off the mass storage unit containing the gathered fuz-zs at the tower.

"Switching to turbo-vac jet mode." Tech said as he pressed a button on the control panel, converting the X-ovac into a sleeker, more high speed formation.

Once the change was complete, they set off to check up on Danger and Lexi. Neglecting to notify Rev in their haste.

"Hay, wait up!" Rev called when he noticed they were leaving without him. Then he took off after them.

Meanwhile, Lexi and Danger were busy chatting with professor Zane. While being restrained by two monster fuz-zs of course. Why Danger hadn't yet escaped, is still a mystery to me however.

"So you knew all along chocolate mutated the fuz-zs." Lex said to Zane in an accusing tone.

"Knew? I made sure of it." Zane replied. "Of course, my first two fuz-zs weren't supposed to transform so soon. Not until I had completely flooded the entire city with bio-pets. One pulse from my electric leash, and the savage beast are under my control."

"So you wanted all the fuz-zs to take the chocolate express to creatureville at the same time, and tear Acmetropolis apart." Lex said indignantly.

"Sounds like someone's mommy didn't buy them enough chockies when they were widdle." Danger joked.

"Oh, you're just as naïve as the Acmetropolis science council." Zane said. "Imagine, firing me because they deemed my experiments too dangerous. They never appreciated me or my genius, my…"

"Insanity? craziness? Am I getting close?" Lex asked.

"Hardly." Zane replied gruffly. "I decided that Acmetropolis needed to see firsthand what I am capable of. When the meteor hit earth, the impact opened all kinds of fissures."

"Including the ones in your brain, Mr. Zane?" Danger asked. Zane ignored him and continued.

"I discovered these delightful creatures. Their biology was perfect for the experiments I had in mind. Experiments that led to the fuz-z." Zane said as he reflected on one of his many experiments.

"So cute and cuddly, until they have a bit of chocolate. Then the only way to stop them, is with this." Zane said as he pointed to the electric leash in his right hand.

"Care to demonstrate?" Lex asked as she and Danger struggled to avoid being eaten by the two monster fuz-zs that held them.

"No. They need their protein." Zane said with a fiendish smirk. Then an abrupt explosion suddenly rocked the lab. Before the smoke even had time to clear, the X-ovac came sailing into the lab through the hole made by the explosion. It quickly came to a stop in midair, and continued to hover there.

"See, too much chocolate can make ya sick." Ace said as if he'd just saved the day. Then he and Tech sat back and watched as Danger and Lexi freed themselves from the two monster fuz-zs.

Once on the ground, Lexi and Danger were again attack by the two monster fuz-zs. They nimbly dodged as one of the creatures brought down it's massive foot to stomp them. That's when Ace, Tech, and Slam, finally decided to join in, and leapt from the X-ovac's cockpit.

Meanwhile, professor Zane ran over to a large switch near the far side of the lab, and pulled it. Several containment pods filled with fuz-zs came crashing to the ground.

"Oh, dear me. What kind of host have I been?" Zane said. "Would anyone care for some…chocolate?" He asked as he pulled the switch once again, opening a large vault containing massive amounts of chocolates.

"The effect is temporary. But the more they eat, the longer they last." Zane said as the chocolates spilled out onto the floor.

"Then no more chocolate for them." Ace said. "Slam, Rev, time for a little candy run." He said. And with that, Rev and Slam went to work gathering up the chocolates and transporting to another room.

"Duck, the control box!" Ace said while pointing towards Zane.

"What about it?" Danger asked. "Oh, Right!" He said after realizing that Ace meant, **_get _**the control box. Then he produced a large power orb in his right hand and hurled it at Zane.

"Heads up!" He shouted to Zane just before the orb smacked him in the face and took him off his feet. Fortunately for Zane, it was merely a filled with tar.

As Zane ran around screaming his head off and desperately trying to remove the tar, Danger dove for the electric leash thingy he had just dropped.

"I got it!" Danger said as he snatched up the device. That's when the treacherous little beastie in Lexi's backpack suddenly decided to betray them once again, and slipped out to get some chocolate.

"Zozo!" Lex called as the little abomination hopped away from her. Then the little fiend in Danger's backpack followed suit, and escaped as well.

"Wonderfluff! No!" Danger called. But the little monster ignored him, and joined in on the chocolate munching.

While Danger was still distracted, Zane finally managed to remove the tar from his face. Then he turned and attempted to take back the electric leash that Danger had just confiscated.

"Hay, this is no time to dance!" Danger said as they struggled over the device.

Meanwhile, three more little monsters, were becoming big monsters. Once fully mutated, they joined with the other monster fuz-zs, and converged on Tech, Ace, and Lexi. One attacked ace, who dodged. While the other grabbed up Lexi.

"Hang on, Lexi." Tech said as he activated his magnetic powers. Then he pulled a metal support rail from an overhead walkway, and used his powers to wrap it around the monster fuz-z's legs.

The creature fell backwards, nearly crushing Danger and professor Zane. And in the processes, lost it's grip on Lexi. She landed gracefully on her feet, like the practiced acrobat she was. Then both she and Tech, were almost immediately snatched up by the ever traitorous Zozo.

"Not again!" Lex complained. "Ace!" She called as Zozo prepared to gobble her down.

"On it, Lex!" Ace said. Then he jumped on Zozo's head, leapt towards Zane from there, and snatched away the electric leash as he landed. Then he jumped again, only to be snatched out of midair by a purple monster fuz-z, causing him to drop the device. Zane immediately made a dash towards the spot where it landed, attempting to regain control of the situation.

"Not so fast, Zany!" Ace said as he fired his optic blast, causing Zane to stumble. Next, he slammed both of his arms down on the purple monster fuz-z's hand, causing it to releases him. Then he leapt from it's hand and grabbed up the electric leash.

"No snacking guys, you'll spoil your dinner." Ace said as he turned device on all the monster fuz-zs.

"My babies!" Zane cried as he watched all his plans crumble. Then, with no more giant monsters under his control, he was easily apprehended by the Loonatics only moments later. And not long after that, he found himself being locked away in a padded prison cell.

With Zane safely behind bars, there was only one thing left on the Loonatics to do list. Dumping the numerous captured fuz-zs in some murky and foreboding pit in the middle of nowhere.

After the X-ovac's mass storage unit was completely emptied into the pit, Danger and Lexi's fuz-zs were the only two left in all of Acmetropolis. And it was time to say goodbye to them as well.

"Time to go." Lex said to the little pink mongrel she held in hands. But the little abomination didn't want to go, and wrapped it's rat like tail around the back of her neck.

"Oh come on, you'll be much happier there." Lex said. "No deranged scientists to mess with you, and no chocolate…let's hope."

Next, it was Danger's turn to say farewell.

"I salute you. You've been a brave solder, Wonderfluff." Danger said. "I also fear you. But, let's not go there now." He added. Then both he and Lexi threw their fuz-zs to their deaths along with the others. The little mongrels shrieked in terror as they plummeted towards what they knew would be their end.

The moment that the last of the fuz-zs were finally disposed of, a call from Zodavia came in on Tech's wrist-com. He answered it, and the wrist-com began projecting a holographic image of her.

"Congratulations Loonatics." Zodavia said. "Thanks to your efforts, professor Zane's nefarious operation has been shutdown. Take the rest of the day off. You deserve it. Zodavia, out." She said. Then she terminated the transmission, and the holographic image was gone.

"You know, fuz-zs are so over. I've already moved on to the next big thing." Danger said. Then he reached behind his back and retrieved a strange looking case, with what appeared to be a miniature circus inside. "Take a look at this!" He said enthusiastically.

"A look at what?" Lex asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, a little hamster play house." Ace guessed.

"No. A little flea circus." Danger corrected.

"I don't see any fleas." Lex said as she took a closer look.

"Looks like there's a hole in the box." Tech pointed out.

"Oh great, so where are the fleas?" Danger asked rhetorically. Then the unbelievably monsters looking fleas, made their presence known by munching on his backside. His screams echoed throughout the entire area.

What a sad and embarrassing ending. Nevertheless, it is, **_The Ending._**

In closing, I would just like to say thanks to all who reviewed. Especially my first two reviewers, Jessi the Fangirl, and dOMITUPSYK. :) And let's not forget Shark, my third reviewer.

I would also like to thank those who read and didn't review. Your hits alone tell me that you care.

I'd also like to thank whoever wrote the original episode script. Wouldn't seem right if I didn't.


End file.
